This invention relates to a method for preventing or reducing dental caries wherein the carbohydrate erythrose is employed in chewing gum to inhibit growth of Streptococcus mutans ("S. mutans") in the mouth. The present invention also relates to chewing gum formulations containing erythrose.
Foods containing natural sugars such as sucrose and dextrose have long been recognized as a major contributing cause of dental caries. The sugars are easily utilizable sources of nutrition for bacteria, specifically S. mutans found in the mouth. This bacteria is also responsible for the formation of plaque. S. mutans ferments residual sugar, thereby producing acids that dissolve the minerals of the teeth.
In recent years, certain anti-cariogenic substances have been incorporated into chewing gum and other orally-usable products. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,523, issued Jun. 28, 1983, to Huchette et al., teaches the substitution of sorbose for sucrose as a sweetener in chewing gum in order to reduce the production of fermentation acids in the mouth.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,457,921, issued Jul. 3, 1984, and 4,508,713 issued Apr. 2, 1985, both to Stroz et al., teach a method for treating teeth with hydrogenated starch hydrolysate, in conjunction with sucrose, in a chewing gum composition, in order to reduce dental caries.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,122, issued Feb. 15, 1983, also to Stroz et al., teaches the use of a compound comprising 3,4-dihydro-6-methyl-1,2,3-oxathiazine-4-one-2,2-dioxide, or the sodium, ammonium, potassium or calcium salts thereof, in an orally-usable carrier, including chewing gum, in order to reduce dental caries.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,581, issued May 21, 1985, to Miyake et al., teaches the use of a substance selected from the group consisting of isomaltosyl mono-, di- and tri-glucoses, and reduction products thereof, in orally-usable products including chewing gum in order to reduce dental caries.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,612, issued Dec. 22, 1987, to Nakamura et al., teaches the use of .gamma.-globulin in chewing gum to combat Bacteroides gingivalis from colonizing in the mouth.
European Patent Application 0 342 369 A2, filed by Lembke et al. and published November 23, 1989, in the name of Biodyn AG, teaches the use of galactose in numerous orally-usable products, including chewing gum, in order to protect against dental caries.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,429,716, issued Feb. 25, 1969, to Andrews, erythrose is used to retard the oxidation of food and stabilize anhydrous food products including chewing gum. However, the erythrose concentration is well below the levels mentioned herein, and there is no teaching in the Andrews patent regarding anti-cariogenic properties.
In an effort to reduce dental caries, artificial sweeteners and non-fermentable carbohydrates such as polyols have been used in place of the sugars which are used to give bulk to chewing gum. However, all polyols have the disadvantage of causing gastrointestinal disturbances if consumed in too great a quantity. It would be advantageous to be able to use a carbohydrate or carbohydrate-like compound as a bulking agent in chewing gum that would not contribute to dental caries or cause gastrointestinal disturbances.